<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You, You Idiot by SneetchesToo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728237">I Love You, You Idiot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo'>SneetchesToo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarlos Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, Tarlos Week 2020, i love you you idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="u">Day 3: First Love Confession</span>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Fights are overrated if you ask TK.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarlos Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You, You Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always imagine that TK would be the kind to say “I love you” for the first time during an argument, so here you have it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK was so tired of the fighting, it felt like it was everyday that week that he and Carlos had been at each other’s throats over things.</p>
<p>First it was work.</p>
<p>Then it was the fact that they didn’t spend enough time together.</p>
<p>Then they were magically spending too much time together and Carlos felt like he couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>Carlos wanted to move in together.</p>
<p>TK wanted to keep things more casual.</p>
<p>They both wanted to take the next step but neither were ready.</p>
<p>It was one thing after another and at this point, none of it was even making sense to TK anymore.</p>
<p>“I’m so tired of this.” He growled out over dinner that fateful Friday night. “All we do is fight.”</p>
<p>Carlos stared at him blankly and he huffed.</p>
<p>“Will you please just talk to me?” Normally TK was the one who shut down and refused to talk about his feelings.</p>
<p>But lately, it had been Carlos who was always quiet and tongue tied.</p>
<p>“What did I do wrong?” He really didn’t understand why this was happening to them.</p>
<p>Up until last Friday they had been so happy together.</p>
<p>He didn’t know what had happened in that past week that had torn them so far apart.</p>
<p>“Carlos…?” He sighed as his boyfriend just stared back at him still, no emotion showing across his extremely handsome face. “Do you want to break up?”</p>
<p>Again, no response.</p>
<p>So TK stood and pushed himself away from the table with a huff.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go then…” He guessed he’d go home and drown his sorrows in Michelle’s secret stash of Ben and Jerry’s.</p>
<p>He waited a second for Carlos to say something, anything, but he didn’t.</p>
<p>He didn’t even move from his spot at the table in an attempt to get TK to stay.</p>
<p>“I guess… um…” God this hurt, it hurt so fucking bad. “I guess I’ll see you around.”</p>
<p>He walked out the door without another word, a tear slipping from his eye and rolling down his cheek as he pulled the door shut behind him.</p>
<p>He couldn’t believe that Carlos didn’t put up any kind of a fight.</p>
<p>He had taken three steps down the walk when his phone buzzed in his pocket.</p>
<p>He pulled it out and gasped when Carlos’ picture flashed across the screen.</p>
<p>He really shouldn’t answer it, the man deserved the cold shoulder after the way he had just treated him.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t stop himself.</p>
<p>But before he could get a word in edge wise Carlos’ soft voice was speaking and TK felt his heart explode at his words.</p>
<p>“I love you.” He couldn’t believe it, those words, those three little words. “I love you.”</p>
<p>He didn’t know what to say.</p>
<p>No, wait, that was a lie, he knew exactly what to say.</p>
<p>“I love you too you idiot.” He turned on his heel and marched back up the steps, flinging the front door open with more drama than necessary.</p>
<p>“I love you so damn much.” Carlos was still sitting in his spot at the table, his phone still glued to his ear, shock written all over his face at the sight of TK having stepped back into the room.</p>
<p>“You couldn’t have just said that in person?” TK ended the call and slid his phone back into his pocket. “I just had a mini heart attack out there thinking that we were broken up.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Carlos made a slight grimace, kind sort of smirk, and TK chuckled as he rolled his eyes. “I didn’t know how to say it to your face.”</p>
<p>“Weirdo.” TK quickly closed the distance between them and yanked Carlos up so that he was standing before him.</p>
<p>And then he was crashing his lips against the other man’s, his hands going out to tangle in his black curls as he poured every emotion that he could into the kiss.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d run away.” Carlos whispered after the broke apart, their foreheads touching softly as they both tried to control their breathing.</p>
<p>“Never.” He leaned in and kissed him again, holding him as close as he could, relishing in the feeling that he was still very much his.</p>
<p>“I love you Tyler Kennedy Strand.” As much as he hated hearing his full name leave anyone’s lips, let alone his boyfriend’s, it sounded like music to his ears with those three words in front of it.</p>
<p>“And I love you too Carlos Mateo Reyes.” He watched as Carlos rolled his eyes before leaning in for another kiss.</p>
<p>If this was how all of their fights were going to end, they should definitely fight more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>